boykirafandomcom-20200214-history
Encore Events
If you’re familiar with the game Love Live: School Idol Festival’s Medley Festival events or Idolm@ster: Cinderella Girls Starlight Stage LIVE GROOVE events, then this event should be pretty easy for you. However, there are some key features that you’ll need to pay attention to if you plan on tiering for future Encore events. Festival Level Every player starts out at Fes Lv. 1 and the maximum Fes Lv. is 20. We’re able to raise this by surpassing the target fan count! There are a lot of things that are important influence this. For the earlier levels, try to B Rank/A Rank combo and reach an S Score (or at least an A Score) to reach beyond the fan count and reach a higher Fes. Lv! Additionally, maxing out your target costumes will allow you to raise the Festival Level faster. The higher your Festival level is, the more event points you gain. Keep in mind that as the Fes. Lv rises, the more difficult it will become to surpass the fan count. Unfortunately, if you were unsuccessful at reaching pass the fan count, you’ll be knocked down one festival level. Let’s try to focus on another way to raising our Fes. Lv! Sorting our setlist! Setlist This is an example of what your setlist will look like! You’re given three songs and you must sort them depending on which song is being cheered on the most from least to greatest. In this example, Momota’s character song is being cheered on the most so you’d place the song in the third slot. The event song from the "Miracle of Christmas Eve" event only received two, so it's placed in the second slot. Masaomi’s character song only received one cheer so he’s remaining in the same slot. 応援リスト/Cheer Points All the way to the right is our Cheering List! Here we can use our Cheer Points that we gain from our festival performances. The maximum amount of Cheer pts you can have is 6! Playing 3 songs will give you 3 points, however, using the 2x function will give you 6 Cheer pts immediately. Play on EXPERT mode & S Score and FC the song of your choice to receive a high amount of points. The amount of points you get depends on your Festival level! Tips *As always, be prepared to use a lot of crystals! *What some players do is that they play 1 song for the beginning levels, then when they get around Fes Lv. ~5, they begin playing 2 songs, and as soon it turns to Fes Lv. 8 and above, players begin clearing a full setlist. *Use the 2x function to quickly catch up with players if you choose to play through a full setlist. *They're rather strict with combos, so try your best to FC songs! Since we can choose what songs to play, play 3 songs that are easy for you to play. *Play in 2D mode to focus on notes. Category:Events